


Who Killed Mark Lee? || An NCT Murder Mystery

by snakeofmemeeyes2



Series: Mystery Simulations [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autopsy, Background Relationships, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Crime Scenes, Dragging, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interrogation, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, News Media, Questioning, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeofmemeeyes2/pseuds/snakeofmemeeyes2
Summary: Mark Lee has recently been found dead, and it's up to you to figure out who killed him.Moved from Wattpad.





	1. How This Works

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! this is 100% inspired by thisnctzen on instagram & twitter. I originally had this on wattpad, but nobody was interrogating the suspects or voting or anything, so I've decided to give it a try on here. please enjoy!

The basics:

• A murder has occurred and you are trying to solve it.  
• You will make lots of decisions throughout this.  
• You need to ask questions to the suspects, so this does involve some roleplay.  
• Characters have power/health which can be deducted through injuries & illness. (3/3 is full, 0/3 is dead.)  
• You should be able to follow this whether you stan NCT or not.

!!!NOTE: Some of the suspects have been eliminated, so please read up to the current point before asking questions!

Rules:

• No inappropriate language.  
• No commenting spoilers. (ex: Don't comment on a suspect's post saying "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" after the game ends. Someone may want to find out the real way.)  
• Rules are subject to change.


	2. Intro

At 8:42, last Thursday, Mark Lee was found dead in the bathroom of SM Entertainment's private nightclub. The cause of death is unknown, but he was found with blood covering his abdomen and left thigh.

It is up to you to learn about your suspects and figure out who killed Mark Lee. Are you up for the challenge?


	3. Suspect 1

Name: Kim Doyoung

Relation to Mark: Acquaintance

Last seen: Shopping with Jaehyun from 2:30-4:30, in apartment from 4:30-7, arrived at nightclub at 7:15.

-

Notes taken from the interrogation:

Hello, you're Kim Doyoung, correct?

"Yes." (Doyoung shifts uncomfortably.)

Okay. Were you and Mark close?

"Not really."

Did you speak to anyone at the club?

"Yes, mainly Jaehyun."

Cool. Were there a lot of drunk people?

"Yeah, or at least a little tipsy. There was one person who was super drunk, but I'm not sure who."

Hmm. Where did you shop today?

"We went to a clothing store."

Okay. I have no further questions for you.

-

You may continue to ask Doyoung questions until all the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just a sample of the types of questions you can ask. Please comment any more you have for Doyoung. Have fun!


	4. Suspect 2

Name: Nakamoto Yuta

Relation to Mark: Friend

Last seen: At the dance studio from 2-5, unknown from 5:30-6:30, arrived at the club around 7.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hello, Mr. Nakamoto.

“Hi.”

I hope you’re well. Have you been doing anything to distract yourself these past few days?

“I guess. I’ve been going to a park.”

That’s great. Have you been partying?

“Not since the night of the murder.”

What style of dance do you like?

“Hip-hop. I’m pretty good.”

Cool. Is there anything you’ve been after?

“Success.”

Okay. I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Yuta questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to ask questions to the suspects! (this means some roleplaying!) Thanks for reading :)


	5. Suspect 3

Name: Wong Lucas

Relation to Mark: Friend, Ex-Lover

Last seen: In apartment from 1-4, shopping from 4:30-6:45, arrived at the club at 7:15.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hello, Wong Lucas, right?

“Yes, ma’am (or sir).”

Have you been talking to anyone recently?

“Not much. Just Jungwoo, my boyfriend.”

Do you guys live together?

“Yes, we have for six months.”

Did you hang out at the party?

“Yeah, we danced and had a few drinks.”

Okay. Did Jungwoo get along with Mark, since he’s your ex?

“It was awkward at first, but since we were still friends, it was okay.”

Good. I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Lucas questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please interrogate the suspects!


	6. Suspect 4

Name: Lee Jeno

Relation to Mark: Cousin

Last Seen: Downtown from 2-5, in a restaurant from 5:30-6:30, arrived at the club at 7:10.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hey, Jeno.

“Hey.” (Jeno stares at the ground.)

Have you been doing okay lately?

“Not really.”

Have you done anything to cope?

“Yeah, listening to music and drawing.”

Okay. What type of restaurant did you go to that night?

“It was a small café near the club.”

Were you with anyone?

“My friend Jaemin.” (Jeno blushes.)

I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Jeno questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask jeno questions!


	7. Anonymous

You have received an anonymous message:

-

Please release Lucas, I swear he’s innocent. He’s been acting completely different since Mark’s death. He wants to catch the killer. I know he’s too sweet to hurt anyone.


	8. Suspect 5

Name: Leechaiyapornkul Ten

Relation to Mark: Business Partner, Acquaintance

Last Seen: Unknown from 2-4:30, on the phone from 5-6:30, arrived at the club at 7.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hey. You go by Ten, correct?

“Yes, I do.”

Cool. Have you been managing okay?

“I’d say so. Mark and I knew each other, but we weren’t close. It’s still kinda hard.”

Yeah. Have you done anything since?

“I’ve worked some.”

What type of work do you do?

“Managing stocks & performing.”

Interesting. Who did you talk to by phone?

“Jungwoo. He’s another one in both fields that I am.”

Nice. I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Ten questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask the suspects questions! there’s an example in the comments.


	9. Suspect 6

Name: Dong Sicheng

Relation to Mark: Business Partner

Last Seen: Napping at home from 2:30-5, at restaurant with Kun from 5:30-6:30, arrived at the club at 7.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hi, Sicheng.

“Hey.”

What have you done these past few days?

“Not much. Just working.”

Do you do stock work as well?

“Yes, I do.”

Did you hang out with Kun at the club?

“Yes, plus Taeil and my roommate, Yuta.”

Do you guys have a healthy relationship?

“For the most part.”

Okay. I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Sicheng questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment questions you have for Sicheng.


	10. Suspect 7

Name: Jung Jaehyun

Relation to Mark: Close Friend

Last Seen: Shopping with Doyoung from 2:30-4:30, unknown from 5-7, arrived at the club at 7:30.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hey, Jaehyun. How’ve you been?

“I’ve been...alright, I guess.”

You and Mark’s brother, Taeyong were really close, right?

“Yes, we were.”

Did it ever become more than that?

“Almost. We used to kiss sometimes.”

You and Doyoung bought clothes, right?

“Yes. Did you already interview him?”

I did. Did anyone act off at the club?

“I know there was a mini fight.”

Okay. I have no further questions

-

You may continue to ask Jaehyun questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment questions for Jaehyun!


	11. News Report

Nakamoto Yuta was rushed to the hospital this morning after being beaten in the middle of the night. He was determined to be drugged. Professionals expect him to fully recover.

-

Nakamoto Yuta is currently at 2/3 health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to comment questions you have for the suspects.


	12. Suspect 8

Name: Lee Taeyong

Relation to Mark: Older brother

Last seen: Downtown from 2-5, in apartment from 5:30-7, arrived at club at 7:15.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hello, Taeyong. How are you?

(Taeyong shrugs and shakes his head.)

I know it must be hard for you. Are you trying to cope in any way?

“Just...rapping and dancing, mostly.”

Okay. What did you do downtown?

“I was looking at jewelry.”

What types of jewelry do you like?

“Earrings, mainly. Also necklaces.”

Cool. Did you drink much at the party?

“I had a shot or two, not much else.”

Okay. I have no further questions now.

-

You may continue to ask Taeyong questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any questions you have for Taeyong.


	13. Suspect 9

Name: Qian Kun

Relation to Mark: Business Partner

Last Seen: In office from 2:30-5, at restaurant with Sicheng from 5:30-6:30, arrived at the club at 7.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hello. Kun, right?

“Yes.”

You’re close with Sicheng, correct?

“Yes, we are very close.”

Okay. Did you guys talk about much when you were together at the café?

“Mostly work and the night to come.”

Did you drink anything?

“Yeah, I had a bit too much.”

Are you jealous of Sicheng’s close relationship with Yuta?

“Maybe a little.”

Okay. I have no further questions for you.

-

You may continue to ask Kun questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Kun or the other suspects. I’d like to have this done by Halloween, so I need as many people to ask questions & read the other comments as possible! Also, if you want to read ahead, you’re welcome to do so on wattpad! https://my.w.tt/43hGmdM4QQ


	14. Suspect 10

Name: Kim Jungwoo

Relation to Mark: Friend

Last Seen: Volunteering from 2-4:30, on the phone from 5-6:30, arrived at the club at 7:15.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hi, Jungwoo. How are you?

“...N-not my best.”

I’m sorry. You and Lucas are dating, right?

“Yes, we are.”

What type of volunteer work did you do?

“I was fixing up someone’s yard with a local agency.”

Do you like plants?

“Yes, I do.”

“You wouldn’t use one to drug someone?”

“No, of course not! I don’t know much about those...”

Alright. I have no further questions now.

-

You may continue to ask Jungwoo questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Jungwoo and the other suspects :)


	15. Autopsy Report

The victim was found in a bathroom stall of the SM Entertainment Nightclub. He was found to have multiple stab wounds, likely from a smaller knife. He showed signs of a minor concussion. He had multiple bald patches, indicating that he had been dragged by his hair. The death was confirmed to not be suicide, as there is no evidence of serious mental illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...is this helpful? Comment any questions you have for the suspects.


	16. Suspect 11

Name: Moon Taeil

Relation to Mark: Business Partner

Last Seen: In the recording studio from 1:30-4:30, in apartment from 5-7, arrived at the club at 7:30.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hi, Taeil. How’ve you been?

“Eh, I’ve been okay.”

You’re friends with Yuta, Sicheng, and Kun, correct?

“Yes, the first two are roommates, and Kun and I are, as well.

Okay. Has anyone been hostile towards Yuta recently?

“I know things have been a bit tense between all of us, since Sicheng and Kun seem to have a thing for each other. But we’re all too close to hurt anyone.”

I would hope so. So you like singing?

“Yes, I love it.”

Great. I have no further questions for you.

-

You may continue to ask Taeil questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Taeil or the other suspects.
> 
> I’m so proud of my boys, both of the Regular mvs are so good!


	17. Suspect 12

Name: Seo Johnny

Relation to Mark: Business Partner, Friend

Last Seen: In apartment from 3-5, unknown from 5-7, arrived at the club at 7:30.

-

Notes from the Interrogation:

Hey, Johnny.

“Hi. How’re you?”

Fine, thanks. You worked with Mark, right?

“Yes. Seeing him at work used to make me so happy.”

I’m sorry. What did you do in your apartment that day?

“Mostly just chill and get ready.”

Okay. Who did you talk to at the club?

“A lot of people, especially Ten.”

Awesome. Did you dance at all?

“Yeah. It was fun.”

Okay. I have no further questions for you.

-

You may continue to ask Johnny questions until all of the suspects have been presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Johnny and the other suspects. Only one more suspect to go!
> 
> I’m so proud of NCT for their new album, it’s amazing!!


	18. Suspect 13

Name: Lee Haechan

Relation to Mark: Best Friend

Last Seen: In Mark's apartment from 1:30-4:30, unknown from 5:30-7, arrived at club at 7:15.

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hey, Haechan. How’ve you been?

“I’ve been fair.” (Haechan seems angry.)

I’m sorry. You and Mark were close, right?

“Best friends since middle school.”

Did you guys have a healthy relationship.

“Yeah. I hate that it had to end so soon.”

So do I. What did you do with him that day?

“We worked on a song together about everything we’d been through together.”

Wow. Do you like writing music?

“Yes, music is a passion of mine.”

Cool. I have no further questions for you.

-

You have a limited time to ask Haechan questions before the second round will start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last suspect! Comment any questions you have for Haechan or the other suspects.


	19. Voting - Interrogations

Now that all of the suspects have been presented, you must choose 5 to keep for further interrogations. Your options are as follows:

Doyoung  
Yuta  
Lucas  
Jeno  
Ten  
Sicheng  
Jaehyun  
Taeyong  
Kun  
Jungwoo  
Taeil  
Johnny  
Haechan

Please comment the names of the suspects you would like to further question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspects are temporarily unavailable for questioning. Please comment your top 5! None of the others will be released, but will be on hold for a period of time.


	20. Voting Has Ended

Voting has now ended. The suspects you have chosen to interrogate a second time are:

Suspect 3, Lucas  
Suspect 8, Taeyong  
Suspect 9, Kun  
Suspect 10, Jungwoo  
Suspect 13, Haechan

You may now ask questions to the five listed. The other suspects will be temporarily unavailable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to continue into the next part of the simulation! Thanks so much for voting!


	21. Suspect 3 (2)

Name: Wong Lucas

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hey, Lucas. Welcome back.

“Thanks..”

How are things going with Jungwoo?

“Alright. I haven’t really wanted to be around anyone since the murder.”

Okay. Has the anonymous message sent about you changed anything?

“Well, I think he’s afraid I’m going to leave him for someone else.”

Hmm. Do you know why anyone would hurt Mark?

“Unless they did it out of defense or two protect someone. Mark’s pretty easy to get along with.”

Huh. I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Lucas questions until all of the secondary interrogations have taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Lucas or the other 4 available suspects!


	22. Anonymous Revealed

The sender of the anonymous message has been revealed to be Jung Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this helpful, or surprising, really? You may continue to ask questions to the 5 available suspects.


	23. Suspect 8 (2)

Name: Lee Taeyong

-

Notes from the Interrogation:

We speak again, Taeyong. Doing better?

“Not much...”

Hmm. Have your relationships changed since the murder?

“Maybe? I’ve been pretty down, and I know there’ve been some arguments. It’s turned into a huge blame game and it sucks, I just want my brother back.”

I know. Do you have anyone to talk to?

“Lately, Yuta, since he’s also been strongly affected by violence recently.”

Okay. How much money did Mark make?

“Enough for us to split a nice apartment.”

Cool. I have no further questions for you.

-

You may continue to ask Lucas questions until all of the secondary interrogations have taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Taeyong and the others!


	24. Suspect 9 (2)

Name: Qian Kun

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hey, Kun. Anything new happening?

“No, just trying to manage business.”

Is that hard without Mark?

“Yes. It’s a lot of extra work. We need him back around.”

During your phone calls, did it ever come to a screaming match?

“Sometimes. Mark and Taeyong had a vacation to Tokyo planned, and he needed to hide the amount of money spent from him. Mark has lied to him in the past.”

Lastly, have you fought with Yuta recently?

“No. He’s been talking to Taeyong lately.”

Alright, I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Kun questions until all of the secondary interrogations have taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Kun or the other available suspects. Thank you guys for all of the comments & enthusiasm!


	25. Suspect 10 (2)

Name: Kim Jungwoo

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Welcome back, Jungwoo. Anything new?

“Just some newfound paranoia.”

Have you had any negative encounters with Jaehyun since the murder?

“Well, he seems to think I’m responsible. We work together and he keeps giving me cold glares.”

Hmm. Do you think he could be trying to either frame someone or reveal evidence?

“I don’t know, but he shouldn’t.”

Do you think Taeyong’s sudden bond with Yuta is suspicious?

“Sort of, now that you mention it.”

Okay. I have no further questions.

-

You may continue to ask Jungwoo questions until all of the secondary interrogations have taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Jungwoo & the other available suspects! I may start updating more frequently (2x day?) to finish this by Halloween, but we’re nearing the end so I may just let it roll over. Let me know your opinions!


	26. News Report

Nakamoto Yuta is back at 3/3 health.

Lee Jeno has tripped, injured his ankle, and is at 2/3 health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...this is interesting. Continue to comment questions for the available suspects. The final interrogation of this round should be published tonight!


	27. Suspect 13 (2)

Name: Lee Haechan

-

Notes from the interrogation:

Hello, Haechan. Has your state improved since we spoke last?

“I wish, but it hasn’t.”

I’m sorry. Were you close with Mark’s business partners at all?

“To an extent. They were pretty nice.”

Did Mark hide anything from Taeyong?

“Sometimes, since he didn’t want him to worry. But I told him over and over again that he shouldn’t.”

Where did Jeno go after talking to Taeyong?

“We split up and I went to look for Mark.”

Okay. I have no further questions for you.

-

You have a limited time to ask questions to the available suspects before the first eliminations take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions you have for Haechan or the other available suspects!
> 
> Also, happy birthday Yuta!!!!!


	28. Voting - Elimination

Now that you have listened to the secondary interrogations, you must reduce the amount of suspects on your list. You must select 4 to eliminate:

Doyoung  
Yuta  
Lucas  
Jeno  
Ten  
Sicheng  
Jaehyun  
Taeyong  
Kun  
Jungwoo  
Taeil  
Johnny  
Haechan

Comment the names of 4 suspects you wish to rule out. Please choose carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment the 4 you think are the LEAST suspicious! Choose very carefully, not everything is what it seems.


	29. Voting Has Ended

The voting period has ended. You have chosen to eliminate:

Suspect 1, Doyoung  
Suspect 4, Jeno  
Suspect 6, Sicheng  
Suspect 12, Johnny

You may continue to ask any of the other suspects questions until any further eliminations take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are another step closer to finding the killer! Please comment any questions you have for the remaining suspects!


	30. Anonymous

You have received an anonymous message:

-

I had to do it to Mark. There would have been more casualties if I didn’t intervene that night. I’m sorry for his fate, but for the sake of everyone else, it had to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder who sent this in? Comment lots of questions for the remaining suspects!


	31. News Report

Leechaiyapornkul Ten has been hospitalized after experiencing an intense drug-induced seizure. He is now at 1/3 health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting. Comment any questions for the suspects, as the final voting approaches!


	32. Final Questions

You have a limited time to ask as many questions as possible to the suspects. The final voting will take place soon. Please read over all of the comments & ask anything that may clarify things more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated, please ask ANY questions to the suspects!


	33. Final Vote

The time has come for you to vote for the killer. Of the following names, you must select one as the person responsible for the death of Mark Lee:

Nakamoto Yuta  
Wong Lucas  
Leechaiyapornkul Ten  
Jung Jaehyun  
Lee Taeyong  
Qian Kun  
Kim Jungwoo  
Moon Taeil  
Lee Haechan

Comment the name of the person you think committed murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’m ready for this to end. I’m not sure if you’ll all guess correctly, but someone’s gotta do the time. Comment who you think it is!


	34. The Killer

The killer has been revealed to be Leechaiyapornkul Ten.

Ten murdered Mark. Rumor had it that Sicheng was hiding a large sum of money, and Mark was going to attack him and steal it. To protect Sicheng, he lured Mark into the bathroom, locking them in a stall to then stab and murder him.

The idea that someone was after him eventually got around to Sicheng. He believed it was his roommate, Yuta, causing him to drug and beat him in the middle of the night. Having only a faint memory of the event, the following morning, he went to the hospital for injury treatment and learned that he was drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is over, I want to say thank you so much to everyone who's supported me with this story. I appreciate some of the genuine interest I've received. I understand that I probably didn't do a good job with making the killer obvious (partially due to the Jaehyun note), so I'll try to do better next time! I look forward to making more simulations in the future. My Twitter is @snekome2 if you want to stay posted on ideas or plans. Thanks again! ❤️


End file.
